


What's the Deal?

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Humor, Red and gold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-26 10:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Jim comes home to find the tree all decked out in red and gold.  What happened to the old ornaments?





	What's the Deal?

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  **Red and Gold** – due 11th Dec/revealed 12th Dec
> 
> Prompt Details: OK, I have to admit I was both surprised and pleased that this one was voted for by 2/3 of the respondents, because I think of it as the Iron Man prompt – just being honest here. ;-) To me, when I think of fanfic and "red & gold" together, it's accompanied by visions not of sugarplums but of Robert Downey Jr. :-) So while I normally am anti-crossover here at TSSS, I think that if you worked in some sort of Marvel mention or even inclusion/crossover (esp. since I'm writing this on the day of Stan Lee's passing), I would not be opposed… But really the point of this prompt is for more traditional seasonal uses of red and gold…
> 
> Logistical Details:  
> \- due by 11:59pm December *11* EST (GMT+5)  
> \- will remain Unrevealed until December 12th  
> \- will remain Anonymous until December 25th

** What’s the Deal? **

Jim walked into the loft knowing he had to decorate after a long day but the tree was already done. _This is the kind of luck I want to keep up._

“Hey, Chief. What’s the deal? I thought we were going to decorate tonight?” Jim made it sound like he wanted to do it. 

Blair came walking out of his room and smiled. “Yeah, right… I knew you didn’t want to, Jim. So I finished it today after classes. I know you’re tired. You’re off the hook.”

“I have a question to ask, Blair. Why in the world is the entire tree done in red and gold?”

“To show support for our team, man. Why else. Do you get it now?”

“The 49-er’s? I guess that makes sense. It does look nice and we do want to support our team. Oh, you’re just pulling my leg aren’t you?”

“Actually, the real reason I redid it this way is because I got the boxes out of storage in the basement and coming up the stairs, I dropped the ornament box. After it went down the flight of stairs, there were none left. I had to go and buy new ornaments. Sorry, Jim.”

“It looks really pretty, Chief. Don’t be so worried about it. Nothing is that important. Besides this is the best the tree is looked in three years. Hey, what happened to I’m staying one week?”

“I’m still looking, man. It’s hard to find something in my price range. I’m glad you like the tree. I’m very grateful that we’re friends and I have a roof over my head.”

“Always, Blair. Now, what did you make for dinner?”

“Nag, nag, nag…”


End file.
